


Taken by Surprise

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus pauses to think in the train station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and watched quietly as Harry walked away with the Dursleys. The others chatted around him, some even daring to laugh. And why shouldn't they laugh? After a year spent in hiding and frustration, they could be open about their fight against Voldemort. School had ended, and Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts. Harry was safe.

Always, Harry was safe.

James and Lily had been betrayed and murdered for his sake, but Harry was safe. Sirius Black spent twelve years behind bars and two years in hiding, then died the night they might have declared his innocence. But Harry was safe.

He removed his hands from his pockets and pulled his cloak more tightly around him. It was too warm outside, but somehow this felt more comfortable. He heard their voices moving away and knew that he should turn to follow them. For the moment, however, he wanted nothing more than to stand here, staring down the length of the station. It was funny, how he'd never noticed all the arches everywhere. Now they seemed to loom up around him, pushing up from the ground, meeting at their keystones, overpowering everything.

A long time ago, he had met three boys here. Not far from where he stood, in fact, he had smiled sympathetically as Peter Pettigrew tripped and fell over his cart. Smiled even more when two black-haired boys helped him up and brushed him off and introduced themselves.

They always seemed to have that ability, to stand up and brush themselves off. To take it in stride when they learned their friend was a werewolf. To transform into illegal Animagi. To join the fight against Voldemort, though none of them had much idea what they were doing. But they were the ones who were now gone. How would things be different now if James had stood up from the rubble in Godric's Hollow and yelled, "All right, Evans?" Or if Sirius had emerged from the archway, still laughing, brushing the dirt from his robes?

"Professor Lupin?"

He inhaled deeply and turned, still holding his cloak closed. He found Hermione looking up at him and smiled at her somewhat absently. "Yes?"

"I..." She looked away, twisting the strap of her bag. Then her eyes found his, and she said softly, "I'm sorry, Professor Lupin... about Sirius."

He swallowed the knot swelling in his throat. He studied her earnest face, not knowing what to say, trying to discern how much she knew. Was this sympathy offered to someone who had lost an old friend, or sympathy for someone who had lost more? So much more. He swallowed again, as if his grief could somehow be consumed and lost.

"Thank you, Hermione," he managed.

"I-I tried to imagine what it would be like... losing him, and then I didn't even want to imagine it."

He rested a soothing hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Harry's just fine. He'll be fine."

"No," she said, a flush creeping into her cheeks. "That is, I'm glad Harry's okay. But I meant... I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Ron."

She knew.

Of course she knew - she was Hermione Granger.

He slid his hand from her shoulder to pull her into a hug. "Thank you," he repeated. Then, releasing her, he cleared his throat and blinked. "And how... how are things with him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and that was the only answer he needed. He knew a few things, too. Knew how frustrating a clueless, fiercely stubborn sixteen-year-old boy could be. Knew how much patience it could take to win a redhead. For the first time in days, he laughed. Hermione, too, smiled.

"He's hopeless," she sighed.

"Be patient," he said, a smile still lingering on his face. Let the smile last as long as possible; they were hard enough to come by lately. "He'll come 'round soon. It might even take you by surprise."

In his mind, he saw the Gryffindor common room, smelled the marshmallows that James had nicked from the kitchens, felt the fatigue settling in his brain and limbs after a night of tedious studying, heard Peter's laughter as Sirius made vulgar shadow puppets on the walls. And then he found himself smiling again. That night, James and Peter had shuffled off to bed, and he had been gathering his books to follow. Sirius had stopped him... wanted to say something. It had definitely taken him by surprise.

"Hermione!" yelled the clueless, stubborn, sixteen-year-old redhead in question. "Come on! You're slower than Goyle trying to count his toes!"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, and Lupin chuckled. "Trust me," he said kindly.

"Goodbye, Professor," she said, adjusting her bag again. "And... I hope... I mean, I wish..."

"I know," he said, his voice quiet again. "Thank you."

She turned and made her way to her parents and the Weasleys; apparently, the two families were planning to eat together. He stared down the other end of the station, now, watching them until they were gone, ignoring the archways. Certainly there were people who would never pass through this station again, but there were others who had come to take their places.

There was a new war to be fought. And for now, Harry was safe.


End file.
